


Taken Care Of

by TheMadam



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: This is just self indulgent Mommy Domme! Reader/L smut. Just smut. Enjoy
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader, L (Death Note)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Taken Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna mommy the hecc outta Best Boye n u know it! Been sitting on this for awhile, finally decided to upload it. I had no idea what to put for the title or summary because it REALLY is just self indulgent smut. Rolly chair smut. And also L calls reader Mommy. Das it. Thank ooo ♡

You had taken way longer in the shower than you'd intended. The warm water was just too relaxing to pull yourself away from for a long time. When you stepped out and dried yourself off, you wondered what the man in the room you were sharing with was up to. You could hear faint sounds, but couldn't really make out what it is. Decidedly, you slip into a satin chemise and forgo the bottoms. It's been awhile since the two of you had done anything and you were feeling _quite_ lucky. 

Upon stepping out of the bathroom, you note whatever L is currently engaged in, must be wildly captivating. He hasn't even noticed you left the bathroom. You pause and linger just outside it and try to see what he is doing. His laptop is open and he is certainly watching someone. The woman on the screen looks vaguely familiar, but it doesn't look like evidence at all. You cock your head to look around at the screen some more and note a soft movement of his hands. Before long it all clicks and a smirk makes its way across your face. You saunter on over to him and wonder if he'd planned this all out. 

As you reach just behind his crouched figure, he turns toward you. Letting you know that yes, he was expecting you. He was watching Larkin Love videos which meant he was feeling like _that_. You reach over and exit out of the video before him. A soft blush paints his face and you smile. His hand still continues to stroke himself gently.

"My..." You murmur as you turn your attention toward him.

"You are far too little to be watching videos like that, little prince." His eyes avert yours as you finish that statement. His breathing is coming in soft pants and he fidgets just a bit under your gaze. He ceases to stroke himself for a moment. You gently coax his hand from his pants and lean into his ear to whisper,

"More so, you are far too little to be doing that yourself, you don't know what you're doing. Let Mommy take care of you, ok?" You place a gentle kiss to his temple before sliding to your knees between his legs. He has since placed his feet on the ground, having learned it's easier for both of you this way. This sort of roleplay had taken L a long time to be upfront about. Once he admitted it to you though, it was like receiving the holy grail. He was always your baby mentally and now he really was physically. If only when the mood struck him.

"T-thank you... Mommy." He still refuses to look you directly in the eye while the two of you play like this. You note his half lidded gaze elsewhere though. The way his long lashes frame his dark eyes, he reminds you of a doll sometimes. Gently, you take his erection into your hands and stroke him. A soft whine escapes his throat. 

Up and down you slide your hand around his shaft. Just a gentle tease, making sure to focus on the head a bit more than anywhere else. He had used a bit of lube and you can smell it faintly. A kind you had to provide for the two of you. If he had it his way, he'd get the most sickenly sweet flavoured lube and you'd be stuck with the aftermath that would cause. He was smart in many things, but sex and all things surrounding it isn't one. He moans quietly as you continue the action. His toes curl just a bit and he attempts to keep his hips down. He knows good boys don't get greedy.

"Does my baby boy want more?" You giggle, placing your mouth near the head of his cock and softly exhaling against it. He still doesn't look you in the eye.

"Y-yes..." he mutters under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

"Yes... please..." he whines

"Baby boys should be respectful to their mommy's. Won't you look at me while you beg?" His eyes shift to yours and you slide the barest tip of your tongue against the underside of his cock. His lip trembles as you hold his gaze.

"Yes please, Mommy." He whispers. You smile at him in return.

"'Yes please, Mommy' what? What does my baby want?" You coo tauntingly. He lets out an exasperated puff at your antics, but acquiesces nonetheless. 

"Yes please, Mommy. I want more. Will you please give your baby more?" He bucks his hips gently and his cock brushes your mouth. You know not to push him more than that, he will cut the scene all together if he has to wait too long to get what he wants. With a nod and smile, you part your lips and take the head of his erection into your mouth. A faint sweet taste of the lube is present, but all you focus on is the taste of his precum. You suck gently on the tip and he lets out a genuine moan. His hips attempt to buck into you, but you firmly hold him down. Running your fingertips along his pelvis, you think about how you can slip more nutrients into his diet. He is wildly underweight for someone who eats nothing but sugar.

"Mm..." He whines and you decide to take him all the way, letting his cock hit the back of your throat aggressively. His back arches at the action and you clench around him. Then you move, bobbing your head up and down, slurping and sucking, swallowing every drop of precum that spills from him. His nails dig into the arms of the chair as you work him. There's no sound save for your soft slurps and his quiet panting. An occasional whine escapes his throat and you know he is close. Still, you suck on him, gliding your tongue underneath the head of his cock and occasionally using your hand at the base. 

You take him all in again, letting him fill your throat as you use your tongue to tease and lap his balls. A hot wetness drips between your legs and you wonder if you could come from pleasing him like this alone. You know well though that as nice as that would be, it simply won't do. So you pull away from sucking on him and a genuine whine escapes him. The two of you make eye contact as you stand up.

"Don't worry baby, Mommy said she'd take care of you, didn't she?" You coo. He nods fervently in response.

"Please take care of me..." He whispers. You slip off the chemise and place your hands on his shoulders. He rakes his eyes over your body and his cock twitches in response. You lean into his ear and give his lobe a soft suck. His hands make their way to your hips and you let out a breathy giggle. 

"Mommy is going to take such good care of you, baby. You've been such a good boy today."

"Mmmmm." He whines and buries his face into your neck. You carefully slip one leg through the opening of his chair then the other. For a moment, you simply rub his cock between your folds so he can feel your wetness. His nails dig into your hips, as his eagerness to take you builds. Still, you tease him and you, rubbing the tip of his cock with your clit. A sigh escapes your lips and you slide your hips up once more, allowing his erection to prod your entrance.

"Is my baby boy ready?" You look into his lustful gaze as you ask this of him. He nods and presses his nails deeper into your hips to let you know how desperate he is. In one fell swoop, you slide your hips down taking him in full. You crash your lips against his as you do so and a sharp gasp escapes him. Seizing the opportunity, you slip your tongue into his mouth. He tastes like cake and coffee, it drives you crazy. You buck your hips against his, rubbing your clit against his pelvis. He buries his hands into your hair, pulling you against him further. You nibble his lip then move to suck on his tongue. He groans into the kiss and you slide your tongue over his teeth. Sharply, he bucks into you and you have to pull away from the kiss to catch your breath. You continue to grind against him. Feeling his thick cock fill every bit of you. 

"My baby boy has gotten _so_ big, hasn't he? Hmmm? My little Lawliet isn't so little anymore." His hands continue to grip your hips, pulling you up and slamming you back down. A moan escapes you with each thrust. The feel of his erection rubbing your g spot is delicious. It forces a pleasure through you, down to your finger tips. A hand reaches up to tease your nipple and you moan some more. It isn't enough for him though and he cranes his head down to softly suckle on the nub. You roll your hips in response and a shiver crawls up your spine.

"Ah..." you groan

"T-that's my good boy." He nods in response without removing his mouth from your breast. A steady heat builds in your core as you ride him. His hands roam your body and he places kisses everywhere he can reach. You can tell he is losing it himself, possibly on the edge of orgasm as well. It's too soon though, so you slow down the pace to a gentle rock. His nails dig into your back and you tut. At the noise, his head snaps up at you, giving you a questioning gaze.

"I can't have my baby cum yet. I'm not there myself. And if I'm going to take care of my baby, he better also take care of Mommy." You emphasize the last bit with a harsh grind and a smile. 

"I want to take care of you too, Mommy." He murmurs against your breast and you wrap your arms around him. 

"That's my good boy." You continue to gently rock against him, squeezing just a bit to milk his cock against your g spot. That heat builds steadily within you and he whines almost consistently. His hips shift softly in rhythm with yours and you let out a content sigh. Faintly you can feel his heartbeat through his back as you run your fingertips across it. You can feel your own heavy heartbeat in your chest as you force the two of you to slow down. The pleasure doesn't stop building in you despite taking it a little slower. He's always felt so right inside you. Perfect length, perfect girth, and from this angle, perfectly stimulating your clit...

His hips jerk up into you, causing him to crash a bit into your cervix. It forces a sharp cry from your throat due to the slight pain. It was a good kind of pain. He decides to repeat the movement and you bury your hands in his hair, giving a firm squeeze to let him know his place. However, he's a fucking brat and continues his antics. Coaxing you closer and closer to climax.

You press onto his shoulders and try to give him a stern look. He simply smirks in response as he looks up at you through his bangs, continuing to pick you up and slam you back down onto him. For someone who seems so frail, he is so much stronger than you when he wants to be.

"H-hey!" You stutter, feeling yourself on the edge of release. Unable to get a grip in your footing for control.

"Hey." He taunts back and you almost want to slap him. He's always like this, easily switching from one mood to the next but you'll be dammed if you aren't still Mommy right now. So you play his game, he picks you up and slams you down. You grind your hips harshly into his, causing him to let out a soft moan. The two of you banter silently like this. Him edging you closer and you returning the favor. Before you knew it, the two of you were erratic. Your breath mingling in heavy pants and whines. He pulls you into a rough kiss and you return the favor. The heat in your stomach reaching its peak.

You grind into him one last time and moan into his mouth. Feeling white hot pleasure course through you. L bucks his hips as you squeeze around him and you register his release between your legs. Gently, you rock into him, continuing to kiss him passionately. The two of you come down from the high together. Turning eager thrusts and kisses into gentle rocking and pecks, heavy breathing into soft sighs. He rests his head on your shoulder and you rest yours on his in return. 

"Did I take care of you enough, _Mommy_." He nuzzles your neck as he says this, but you can feel his smirk. Obviously he feels smug for bringing you to orgasm first. However, he is considerate and generally does, so you aren't sure why the hubris.

"Oh yes, baby. You took care of me excellently." You rub his back and slide your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. Sharply, you pull him back to look at you and the arrogance is practically dripping off of him.

"But you were also an _absolute_ fucking brat at the end there and I _really_ feel like I should spank you for it." You reply through gritted teeth.

"No. I don't think you should. I was just taking care of you..." He flashes you a wry smile and you let him go. Despite having just showered, with how sweaty the two of you got, you consider if you should hop in again. L seems to have the same thought and bats his eyes at you subtly.

"Will Mommy run me a bath? You know... because I was so good?" This time it's his turn to coo. You smile though and give him a nod before carefully extracting yourself from him. Feeling his seed spill between your legs. Nothing a wet wipe won't be able to fix in a moment.

"Of course, Love." You ruffle his hair just a bit and he gives you an impish smile. You saunter into the bathroom, taking a moment to clean off the mess between your legs. Then you begin to run the water, making sure to add just a little bit of bubble bath. If you're already playing the part, you might as well go all the way. Plus, who doesn't love a good bubble bath? Warm arms wrap around you as you test the temperature, it cannot be too hot or your little one will have a fit. He is used to perfection from Watari after all. A soft kiss is placed against your shoulder and you lean into him.

"Thank you, Mommy." He murmurs before releasing you and shedding his clothing. Then he steps into the water and you brush the hair from his face, allowing you to place a kiss on his forehead directly. 

"You're welcome, baby." Is all you say as you turn your attention toward providing him some much needed aftercare.


End file.
